Something's missing
by SMwriter98
Summary: Usagi and the scouts are fighting an enemy when something goes horribly wrong and they are left to deal with the aftermath. But the aftermath is bigger then anything they've had to deal with before.
1. Missing

_**Hey guys I started this new story so I hope you like it. At times it will probably get more graphic so if you can't handle that kind of stuff then this isn't for you. I do not own Sailor Moon review if you feel like it ^-^**_

It hurt, everything hurt why did everything hurt? What's going on? Usagi was laying on the ground surrounded by rubble bruises and cuts covering her from head to toe a thin line of blood coming from the top of her head slowly made it's way down her face the other scouts where still fighting sending their attacks at the enemy one after the other. Usagi was dazed staring at the dark sky that lay above her she was fighting wasn't she? Why was she on the ground then? She remembered now as she slowly got up to her feet wincing when she took a step, must have sprained it she thought as she limped to her fellow scouts pulling out the moon rod pointing it at the enemy again she yelled with all her strength

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" the attack landed directly in the creature's stomach sending it flying this time. Sailor moon fell to her knees catching her breath while the creature got up from where it had fallen and with incredible speed got to Sailor moon and grabbed her throat holding her in the air. Seeing this, the scouts turned on the monster and aimed their attacks, with a flick of it's wrists they were all stuck in place unable to move and exhausted. Without a word the creature gathered up dark energy, as it slowly released the scouts moving the majority of its power into the attack Sailor moon dangled there unable to breath desperately clawing at it's hand her vision had gone blurry and it was hard to think all she knew was that she needed air. She felt it before she heard it, the force of dark energy hitting her square in the face breaking something, probably her nose as it threw her feet back into a stone wall the impact knocked what little air she had out along with the last of her conciseness. The last thing she saw was Rei firing an attack at the thing before she completely slipped away into black.

The attack hit and destroyed the monster. Concerned about their friend who had lost her transformation upon hitting the wall the scouts rushed over to Usagi. Her nose was definitely broken and off to one side of her head there were lines of blood streaming from and unseen wound. There was an already bruising spot around her eyes, surrounding them actually, where the attack had hit. Ami being the training doctor wanted to lay Usagi on the ground to check for other wounds touching gently behind Usagi's head as she lay her down, after she set her down she pulled a blood-covered hand back and gasped in shock.

"Call 911 this could be serious." Ami commanded slight fear in her voice.

"But what do we say happened?" Asked Minako with a phone in her hand.

"We'll say she got mugged." Ami said losing her transformation

"How do we know that then?" Makoto asked following suit.

"We'll say when he saw us he panicked and pushed her against a wall and ran." Rei answered taking the phone from Minako and dialing.

"We should call Mamoru." Makoto said

"Don't bother, I called him right after we arrived he's on his way." Ami said wrapping a long cloth around Usagi's head to try to stop the bleeding.

"Then why isn-"

"Usagi!" Mamoru yells running towards Usagi

"Never mind, Mamoru lose your transformation we called an ambulance." Rei finished after being interrupted. Mamoru obeyed without taking his eyes off Usagi then slowly got down on his knees and tenderly lifted Usagi's head into his lap. Raising his hands to her eyes gently brushing the bruises surrounding them.

"What happened?" Mamoru asked his voice filled with worry.

"The enemy threw a concentrated attack right in her face after she hit it with a direct attack." Ami said still tending to her dear friend.

"Is that how her nose broke?" Mamoru asked finally looking up hearing sirens getting closer as he let his hand drop to his side still cradling her head in his lap

"Yeah." Rei replied getting off the phone hearing the sirens quickly approaching.

Usagi lay there in Mamoru's lap unaware of what was happening blood was slowly dripping down her face in multiple places staining her school uniform and her beautiful blond hair as it went down the back of her neck from the wound on her head making a small puddle on the ground as the sirens came ever closer.

"They're here." Rei said seeing the ambulance pull up next to them.

"What happened?" one of the EMT's asked coming over to Usagi in Mamoru's lap

"She got mugged the guy freaked when he saw us coming and pushed her pretty hard into the wall." Minako quickly supplied.

"Looks like something hit her face pretty bad." The other EMT said examining Usagi's face

"We have to get her to the hospital what's her name?"

"Usagi Tsukino, we're her friends." Rei said as they carefully lifted her onto a gurney.

"If that's the case one of you can ride with." The first EMT said buckling Usagi into the gurney.

"I'll go." Mamoru said following the EMT's into the ambulance before the doors shut.

" Let's go guys." Ami said getting up and brushing dirt of her uniform. The scouts followed after the rapidly fading sound of sirens to their beloved princesses hospital.

The waiting room was packed full of people ranging from all ages some were sleeping which one would expect it was after 10:00 pm. The chairs were small and pushed closely together giving the group of scouts little room to move and get comfortable without hitting someone or something. Usagi's parents had shown up shortly after they arrived at the hospital their faces covered in worry as they walked in.

"Tsukino?" a doctor asked walking into the room the group of nine stood up immediately and follow the doctor as he motioned into the other room.

" She'll be fine." He said shortly after stopping. Sighs of relief escaped everyone's mouth at the news.

" Her nose was broken and we're not quite sure what happened to her eyes to bruise them like that but as far as we can tell everything's fine until she wakes up we can't be sure but I wouldn't worry too much." There were multiple thank you's and thank god's from the group before the doctor continued.

"Her room's just down there you can stay the night tonight and should be able to take her home tomorrow." The doctor said pointing to a room just down the hall to the right. Everyone went down to her room and piled into it quickly looking to the bed to see Usagi sleeping peacefully. Each took a seat in a section of the private room and went to sleep knowing their princess was well taken of here.

Morning came and Usagi was still sleeping soundly even after noon came she hadn't woken up at this Rei got worried.

"Is she really ok?" Rei asked nervously rubbing her hands together.

"She'll be fine the doctor said she was fine and she's just sleeping." Ami reassured Rei. Usagi started to stir at her friends' voices

"..Rei..?" Usagi groaned opening her eyes slowly.

"Thank god your fine." Minako said quickly

"Yeah we were really worried you know."

"Usako I'm so happy you're ok."

"…Why.. why is it so dark?" Usagi asked rubbing at her eyes.

"Usako? What do you mean it's the middle of the day." Mamoru said worry lines popping up on his forehead.

"I… I can't see." Usagi said looking around at nothing but blackness surrounding her everywhere she looked all that she saw was nothingness.


	2. The Hospital

_**New chapter hope you enjoy. Review so I know if you like the direction the story is headed in. I don't own Sailor Moon. Oh there is some harsh language in this chapter enjoy! ^-^**_

"I can't see why can't I see?!" Usagi yelled her blue eyes searching for something they'd never find again.

"Usagi it'll be ok."

"How do you know that I can't see! I can't read! I can't even get around the room without hitting something now!" Usagi yelled hot tears streaming down her face her fists balled up next to her.

"You're right." Her mother said slumping down into a chair holding her head in her hands.

"That doesn't mean we still can't have fun." Minako suggested trying to lighten the mood.

" I can't see what am I going to play?! Huh? I can't play arcade games anymore. I can't even watch the damn T.V!"

"Usagi! You will not use that kind of language young lady." Her father yelled at her.

"Why the Fuck not-" Usagi felt a hard slap across her face she raised her hand to her cheek shocked.

"Sure you're blind now but that doesn't mean you're any different!" Her brother yelled. Usagi heard his footsteps quickly leave the room her parents' following after

"He's right just because you can't see doesn't mean you're any different you're still Usagi." Mamoru agreed bringing his hand up to the bruises around Usagi's eyes lightly wiping her tears away.

"I can't even see your face anymore. I can't even do my own hair or pick my own clothes." Usagi cried softly bringing her knees to her chest gasping in pain as tears continued to cascade down her bruised face.

"You bruised your ribs pretty badly so don't try to do too much." Rei said causing Usagi to look up at her making eye contact briefly before the now ever present searching look came into her eyes.

"How will I fight now? I'll never be able to fight with you again not like this." Usagi lowered her head and rested it on her soft arms. The scouts looked down only now realizing she was right, she can't fight blind it would only put her more at risk.

"Princess." Setsuna spoke from the doorway; Usagi looked up in shock then quickly lowered her head ashamed of how she must look. Setsuna walked silently over to Usagi and lifted her head lightly touching the bruises around her face.

"Thank god you're ok." Setsuna finally said relief filling her voice at this Usagi started to cry.

"What is it princess?" Setsuna asked looking down at Usagi

"I CAN'T SEE!" Usagi yelled wiping her head up to face Setsuna her eyes searching the blackness for a face she would never find. Setsuna gasped as her princess's eyes passed over her face.

"How did this happen?" Setsuna asked turning away from Usagi.

"An enemy threw a concentrated attack in her face." Minako said sadly

"And you couldn't stop it?" Setsuna asked slight anger present in her voice.

"It had us trapped there was nothing we could do." Ami said lowering her head once again.

"It was still alive after two of Usagi's attacks." Rei said looking Setsuna in the eyes. Usagi pulled back to covers a slid her feet off the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Setsuna asked grabbing her shoulder.

"Going to the bathroom." Usagi said jerking her shoulder away from Setsuna's hand as she slid her feet onto the floor and stood upright gasping at the pain in her back. Usagi took slow wobbling steps forward into the blackness she now saw her arms outstretched in front of her searching for a solid wall.

"Look out!" Rei warned as Usagi hit a table in front of her.

"Ahh!" Usagi yelped as she felt herself falling.

"Got you." Mamoru whispered into Usagi's ear as he held her in his arms. After a few moments of silence Usagi finally spoke,

"I can't do this. I can't even get around on my own what's the point?" She whispered fresh tears falling from her pure blue eyes.

"Then we'll help you." Ami said stepping towards Usagi

"What kind of friends are we if we don't step up and help?" Makoto chimed in.

"We just have to get you one of those walking sticks." Minako added. Usagi didn't respond she only curled herself more into Mamoru's chest latching onto his shirt like a child. Setsuna walked over to where Mamoru kneeled holding Usagi and put a hand on her shoulder before speaking in the sweetest voice any of the scouts had ever heard,

"You aren't alone in this we're all here for you, you're never alone." Usagi looked over in the direction of Setsuna's voice, her face full of an expression of a trusting child,

"Really?"

"Really." Setsuna assured her before standing up.

"Then can someone help me to the bathroom I really have to pee." Usagi asked blushing as she raised her hands up.

"What are friends for?" Rei asked grabbing her hands and pulling out of Mamoru's lap.

"Thanks." Usagi muttered as Rei led her to the bathroom and opened the door.

"I think I can do the rest by myself." Usagi muttered shyly

"It's just in front of me isn't it?"

"Yep, yell if you need help." Rei commented turning on the light before closing the door behind her. Now alone Usagi put her back against the door and ran her hands through her hair as she started to hyperventilate. She slowly slid down the door wishing that if only for a second that she could see, there was only blackness everywhere not even a hint of light it was suffocating and she couldn't get away from it no matter how hard she tried. It was getting hard to breath she needed to calm down but it was impossible it felt as though the darkness was closing in.

"Usagi you ok?" Rei asked though the door.

"No." Usagi answered breathlessly

"Can I come in?" Usagi moved over to one side of the door hanging her head between her legs before she responded,

"Yeah." Seeing Usagi in the state she was in Rei sat down next to Usagi and hugged her tightly until her breathing slowed.

"You're not alone in this, just talk to us if you feel like you can't handle anything we're here for you." Rei whispered now rubbing Usagi's arm.

"Do you think the bruises will go away?" Usagi asked after a few minutes of silence

"Maybe." Rei answered simply

"Do you think we can get one of those canes in pink?" Usagi asked a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"I bet we could if we asked." Rei laughed

"Let's go find out." Rei said pulling Usagi up as she stood.

"Now you can't get mad at me for being clumsy." Usagi joked as they slowly walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh yes I can!" Rei retorted smacking Usagi on the head before giving a silent nod to the worried scouts as they left the room.

"Rei?" Usagi asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah?" Rei answered looking over to her friend as they walked.

I'm never going to see my children's faces am I?" Usagi asked immediately bringing a somber mood over the once lighthearted conversation.

"Uh…I… you never know." Rei stuttered

"Don't lie to me!" Usagi shouted pushing away from Rei

"I'M NEVER GOING TO SEE AGAIN. NOT MY CHILDREN! NOT MY FAMILY! NOT EVEN MY OWN FUCKING FACE! WHAT'S THE DAMN POINT!" Usagi yelled.

"WELL YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE UP." Rei shouted back

"What about us? You can't just leave us because it's too hard you're the glue that holds us together…what would we do without you." Rei finished tears dripping down her face.

"I'm sorry." Usagi apologized,

"I'm sorry Rei. I'm so sorry." Usagi repeated tears falling down her face

"It's ok, it's all going to be ok." Rei said hugging Usagi her own tears still falling down her face.


	3. Home again

**_Ok so I haven't updated in awhile sorry about that. I have decided this fic is going to be rather short only about 5 or so chapters. BUT! That doesn't mean the chapters will be short I might make them longer to make up for the short life of this fic. I can only think of one ending for it and that ending means it will be living a short life. I don't own Sailor Moon. Oh there is some harsh language in this chapter enjoy! ^-^_**

"It turns out you can get one of those walking canes in pink." Rei said carrying Usagi's new walking stick. It had been a few days in the hospital Usagi had been learning to walk with a cane and she was getting pretty good with it, in the hospital room at least. Usagi turned towards Rei's voice smiling slightly,

"Thanks Rei." Usagi mumbled before looking back down at her hands.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile lately." Usagi's mother commented as Rei put the pink stick down on Usagi's hospital bed.

"Have to try to get on with life right?" Usagi said offering another smile.

"You're right!" Minako interjected trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you know how hard it was to get this?" Rei complained

"Doesn't matter! You're my friend so you have to help me." Usagi quickly replied in her usual upbeat tone putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey!" Rei retorted.

"I'm happy Usagi is coping so well." Her mother whispered to Mamoru as the girls continued to argue loudly.

"I know what you mean I just hope the bruises heal so far that doesn't seem like the case." Mamoru whispered as he watched the girls liven up for the first time in days.

**knock knock**

"I got it." Setsuna responded getting up from her chair and placing her book onto the table.

"Sorry to intrude but I have some good news." The doctor said entering the room.

"What is it?" Usagi asked seriously

"It looks like we can release you today, I'm sure you'd be more comfortable in your own home."

"That would be wonderful." Usagi responded happily smiling towards the doctor's voice.

"Yeah that means no more hospital food!" Usagi's brother said happily.

"Can I have whatever I want for dinner when we get home?" Usagi asked hope filling her voice.

"Of course you can." Her mother replied quickly

"I can't wait!" Usagi beamed

"Can everyone come over?"

"Uh… I don't know if I can make that much food." Her mother replied looking around the room.

"I'll help!" Makoto quickly spoke up

"I would be happy to help with anything you need." Setsuna replied politely

"Please mom!" Usagi begged as she turned to the direction of her mother's voice.

"Oh fine only because I love you so much." Usagi's mother conceded

" Rei help me up!" Usagi commanded as she clapped her hands

"What am I a butler?" Rei asked helping Usagi up regardless

"Yes as of two seconds ago." Usagi replied lightly looking to her wrist where her watch would be.

"You know I don't even wear a watch." Usagi commented glazing over the topic of her blindness with ease.

"Now butler," Usagi clapped her hands twice," my walking stick."

"Yes master." Rei played along handing her the new pink walking stick. The group slowly made their way from Usagi's room to the car making sure Usagi didn't trip on anything, this being her first time out of the hospital.

Safely making it to their driveway everyone started piling out of their cars and into the house momentarily forgetting Usagi's blindness before they heard a loud thump.

"Fuck that hurt." Usagi burst slowly sitting up rubbing her nose in pain.

"Usagi are you ok?" Ami asked being the closest to Usagi.

"Yeah just tripped on… I don't even know what did I trip on?" Usagi asked frustration in her voice.

"Looks like you tripped on your own feet klutz." Rei said mockingly from the doorframe.

"What did I say about you being able to make fun of me for that?" Usagi shot back

"Sorry can't hear you too busy making fun of you." Rei called entering the house.

"I'm fine Ami I'll be inside in a minute I have to learn to walk on my own don't I?" Usagi reassured slowly rising to her feet pink walking stick in hand.

"Ok but if you need anything just shout."

"Shouldn't be a problem." Usagi said with a wink the bruises around her eyes still as evident as the day she got them. As soon as Ami's footsteps could no longer be heard Usagi fell to her knees tear in her eyes.

" Of course I'm not ok I'm fucking **blind**." Usagi muttered to herself until her tears subsided.

" It's ok I can do this." Usagi assured herself as she started probing the area with her walking stick stumbling as she hit cracks or ridges between the concrete. After about five minutes Usagi managed to actually get into the house anger or disappointment evident in her face.

"Usagi! Come with me." Minako yelled a soon as she laid eyes on her. Grabbing Usagi by her wrist she tugged her friend up the stairs and into her bedroom before she could protest the only thing keeping her from falling down was her familiarity with her house.

"Jesus Mina what can't see here." Usagi said harshly as Minako finally came to a stop.

"Are you really ok?" She asked all hints of her playful tone gone now replaced only with intense sincerity.

"Of course I am why would you even say that?" Usagi asked clearly rattled by her friend's sudden change in tone.

"Because you're **fucking blind** how can you be ok with that? I'm not!" Minako shot at Usagi her voice rising

"Well no shit I'm blind! I was there you know and the darkness I get to see everyday is a good enough reminder don't need you telling me too!" Usagi shot back a mixture of emotions evident in her voice.

"Usagi… I didn't know –"

"No! You didn't know! None of you get it I'm blind and it's going to stay like that there's not going to be a magical cure just falling from the sky this is my life now!" Usagi shot her voice rising in volume

"I'll never be able to see the face of **anyone** I love **ever** again." Usagi dropped to her knees tears filling her eyes.

"I can't even get dressed by myself anymore." Usagi whispered voice breaking as her tears spilled down her face. Minako dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Usagi her own tears falling down her face.

"I'm here for you." Minako choked out as she started rubbing circle on her back trying to comfort her in some way.

"When you feel like you can't handle something you come to me I'll listen to you. I'll always listen." Minako whispered as she continued to hug Usagi.

"Ok mina I'll come to you." Usagi complied calming down somewhat.

"More like you'll come to me right." Usagi tried to joke chuckling through her tears.

"You know I was thinking of the exact same joke." Minako said wiping her tears away.

"Great minds think alike." Usagi said wiping at her own tears.

"Now let's go find out how the food is doing shall we?" Minako asked grabbing Usagi's walking stick and putting it in her hand.

"Yeah let's." Usagi managed. Though her mind was still polluted with despairing thoughts, that she never could really get away from they always came back when you least expect it to, the idea of having someone to talk to actually lightened Usagi's mood, the first real time she'd felt even remotely better since she lost her sight.


	4. Endings and New Starts

_**Ok I am not dead. And yes I haven't updated in almost two years. I was going to make this story five chapters but I decided to combine the last two into one. I was just going to give up on this but then mikan26 decided to follow my story a few days ago and I figured if someone still wants to read this then I'd finish it. So this chapter is for you mikan. I don't own Sailor Moon. There is some harsh language in this chapter and major triggers enjoy! ^-^ **_

Dinner was hard the simple action of bringing food from the plate to your mouth was a challenge for Usagi. Talking with Minako was the only actual helpful thing that happened since she left the hospital. It didn't last though. Once everyone, however reluctant, left for their own homes Usagi was left alone with nothing but her thoughts. Of course the darkness too. There was no getting away from the repressiveness that the lack of color or light or anything provided.

"I'm going upstairs," Usagi muttered quickly feeling around for her cane before she opened and headed for the stairs.

"Usagi!" Her mother protested.

"No mom, it's ok," Usagi called back not turning around as she fumbled up the stairs.

"It's not ok," Usagi, whispers under her breath as she makes it to the top of the staircase. "Help."

Usagi started school a week after that first night home. The first day was the worst. People thought Usagi was joking at first trying to get out of the long overdue homework she had. Everyone shut up after Usagi broke down in front of the class ripping the glasses Amy had given her to cover her eyes off her face.

"AM I FAKING THIS!?" Usagi had yelled throwing her classes across the room her eyes scanning unseeing over the class.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I LIE ABOUT THIS!?" She had continued before Minako managed to make it over to her, glasses in hand. Usagi had continued to rant but about what was lost as Minako apologized profusely for her as she guided her out of the room. No one commented about her blindness for a while, but that didn't last long. The few bullies that were at the school found their way to Usagi not long after her very public breakdown. Many times Minako or Amy would find Usagi lying on the ground her cane nowhere to be seen as would have to escort her home, while the rest of her friends looked for the item. Sometimes people would come to Usagi's aid against the bullies. Most of the time they would just walk by not wanting to get involved, think "Hey she can't see my she wouldn't even know I was here." Of course she could always hear their footsteps as they walked away, she could tell there were other there because there was always a hesitant step before the sound would get faster before they faded away.

It went on for weeks like that. Usagi would go to school with her friends putting a fake smile on her face pretending she wasn't dreading the hours to come. She would let the bullies beat her physically and emotionally, because what choice did she have. She was blind not like she could see where they were or how far away they were. When her parents asked about her cane she would always smile and laugh it off saying she must have left it in one of her classes, and her friends would show up soon after her cane in hand. Only when she was alone in her room could she let the act drop and cry. Sometimes she would only cry for a little bit, but other times she would find it was morning when her mom came to wake her and she hadn't slept, those seemed to happen more often as the days went on. Finally this long weekend came and Usagi could sigh with relief she could finally be left alone for a long while.

When no one heard anything from Usagi's room all night Sunday night, let alone Monday morning when her friends showed up at the door her family decided she just wanted to be left alone. It was decided shortly after the long weekend came up that Usagi would start going to school only Monday's Wednesday's and Friday's to give her a rest from school, at Usagi's request.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Amy whispers to Minako as they stand inside the door waiting for Usagi to come down the stairs.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it. You know how she gets when she sets her mind to something." Minako sighs resigned.

After waiting around awkwardly for about ten minutes Amy and Minako both started to worry. After another five they decided to go upstairs to see if Usagi needed help regardless of the argument that was bound to happen after. It was eerily quiet upstairs, no alarm was going off pushing Usagi to get ready because she snoozed the first three, and it was solemn and dull. Almost like the happiness that usually filled the house had crawled upstairs, into a corner, and died. Everything felt off, like someone should be doing something.

"I don't like this, something is wrong," Amy, muttered wringing her hands together nervously as they made their way to Usagi's room.

"I don't like it either, let's just get Usagi and get out fast," Minako nodded quickening her pace as the two came around to Usagi's door. There was no light on, no warmth seeping from the room like there usually when someone had slept like Usagi does. They didn't knock, it didn't feel right, they went in and what they saw was terrible.

"Where is she!?" Amy almost shouted before deciding against it at the last second.

"I don't know, but no one saw her leave which means she's still up here." Minako reasoned wringing her hands together as possibilities ran through her head.

"Check the other rooms." Minako ordered walking towards Usagi's bathroom.

The light was on, but when Minako called Usagi's name there was no answer.

"Amy!" Minako called scared.

"What is it?!" Amy questions almost running back into Usagi's room at Minako's call.

"I think she might be in here, but she isn't answering."

"Well you don't know she's in there," Amy tried to reason obviously frightened at Minako's implications.

"Every fiber of my being is telling me not to go in there, but at the same time I know I have to." Minako stated her hand grasping the handle to the bathroom. When she opened the door she screamed. A guttural scream that embodied all the pain and resentment at the scene that lied before her.

Sitting, or more like floating, in the bathtub was Usagi with two long vertical cut going from her wrists to her elbows in sort of a zigzag pattern as she obviously couldn't see where her arm started and stopped. The water was red and Usagi was pale and cold when Minako went to grab a towel for her wrists. Amy couldn't look in the bathroom and ran to the nearest trashcan and vomited. Her parents came bounding up the stairs and reacted the same, her dad was more level headed and call and ambulance, but it was clear there was nothing to do. The worst part was that she had her clothes on and a note lying sloppily folding on the toilet. She had gotten a voice program so she could write a few weeks ago; the reason at the time seemed innocent. Now it felt like this could have been the only reason she wanted the damn thing. The note didn't say much, only that she couldn't handle life as it was now, and that is wasn't anyone's fault. Not that it helped. Mamoru had woken up to an empty bed that morning and new something was wrong, Chibiusa always overslept.

Everyone blamed themselves for Usagi's death; no one could keep it together at her funeral. It was sudden, but looking back at the signs it was obvious that this is where Usagi was headed. After that Mamoru wouldn't talk to anyone, having lost not only Usagi but Chibiusa too. He dropped out of school and lost touch with everyone. Rei blames herself for always being too hard on her and Setsuna blames herself for not seeing this coming. Michiru and Haruka won't talk to anyone other than each other now and dived into their schoolwork and jobs. Hotaru sits around at Setsuna's all day and hardly eats; she won't talk to anyone so we don't know how she's doing. Amy threw herself into her medical training and started up a donation fund in Usagi's name to help with suicide prevention. Makoto helps with donations and has dedicated many of her recipes in Usagi's honor. Minako got into acting and raises awareness about suicide and it's prevention. Not one day goes by that they don't think about Usagi. Everyone still goes by her house for dinner every once in a while. Her mother and father still get by, but can't help but blame themselves for not knowing something was wrong. Sam doesn't talk much anymore, and he hardly sees his friends. He's trying to get better though, so that's progress. In the end there was nothing anyone could do. There will always be maybe's.

"Maybe if I had made her talk to me," Amy thinks.

"Maybe if I hadn't left that first night," Minako blames herself.

"Maybe if I had stuck by her in school," Makoto wonders as she bakes.

"Maybe if I had made her come downstairs and talk with us," Her mother cries to her father every night.

"Maybe if we had helped defeat that enemy," Haruka and Michiru blame as they work.

"Maybe if I had been there more," Mamoru thinks constantly as he sits alone.

"Maybe if I had been nicer," Rei thinks as she meditates.

"Maybe if I had checked on her more," Setsuna worries as she pays her bills.

"Maybe if I had helped them more with fighting," Hotaru wonders and she watches television.

"Maybe if I had been a better brother," Sam thinks while he should be learning in school.

But maybes don't help anything. At a certain point a person decides they don't want help, and ever so rarely do they listen otherwise. If you worried about someone or you feel like no one is there for you just talk to someone. They might not be able to make all of your feelings go away but they could help.

"Maybe if I had talked to someone," Usagi would think if she was still here.


End file.
